galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Ghnomb
Ghnomb, despite what his title suggests, is not an inherently evil diety. Rather, he is the Orc god of hunting, farming, and home. His inherent bloodlust is tempered by his caring for his offspring and his protectiveness of them. His domain is also the consumption of meat. During harvesting and hunting celebrations, it is common practice to sacrifice a sentient creature to him and eat it. He is considered by most Orcs to be the father of their race. His holy symbol is an open grinning mouth filled with sharp teeth. He considers birds of prey to be sacred animals and his clerics can sometimes see the future through their movements. His favored weapon is a hunting bow. History History specific to the god. Apotheosis, death, important events pertaining to the deity. Home The god's home plane and demiplane and any description of the demiplane. Relationships Along with Kwaj and Zwoka, he is the son of Ghowrg and Schlee. He is the most gentle of his siblings, making him the runt of the litter. He is a great disappointment to his father in particular, who had hoped that he, at least, would have shared his father's thirst for blood and flesh. He and Zwoka are the ones who created the Orc race. Him and his siblings continue to try and curb his parents influence on their children. At times he does get jealous of the attention Zwoka give his brother, Kwaj. He is ambivalant towards new god, Garrak. He does aid in the defense of Ghnomb's children, but his teachings curb the predatory instinct of the Orcs and prevents them from sacrificing sentient creatures to Ghnomb. Zwoka's current infatuation with Garrak puts Ghnomb on edge as well. Appearance and Emissaries Ghnomb appears as a great dark green Orc with a huge mouth, dark green eyes, and a pot belly. He is constantly eating, usually some kind of meat. His garb is relatively plain, a simple animal skin tunic and soft leather breeches. He does wear a silver chain around his neck with orc skulls embedded in the metal. It was placed there by his father as punishment to remind him that his creations are flawed. Strapped across his back is his great dragonebone bow and arrows made from adamantine. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Deity General description of the church including where and who worship. No great detail. Worshipers and Clergy Detailed description of the clergy and how they worship. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Chaotic Neutral Deity Category:Orc Pantheon Category:Air Domain Category:Animal Domain Category:Community Domain Category:Plant Domain